When in Ohio
by futureauthor121
Summary: Jacob never asked for this life. He never asked his family to die, forcing him to live with his aunt and uncle in Ohio. And he surely didnt ask to go to an all boy boarding school. Who is this Blaine? and why cant Jacob just ignore him fro  his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I had to rewrite it after realizing that fanfiction smashed it all together! But i hope you like it!**

**Authors Note:AND I DON'T OWN GLEE! Just Jacob:)**

* * *

Blaine let out a sigh as he helped his new, yet old, classmate pack his belongings."You sure you have you go?" Blaine said pouting to Kurt.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I know I just barely even started and I'm already leaving," wondering how was ever able to pack so many hair products in a single bag.

"But, since my dad suffered his heart attack I have to be with him." Still remembering that one awful call from his step- mother.

"I know but I guess I was hoping it wasn't true," Blaine sitting on now Kurts old bed.

"Well it's not like I won't ever see you again. We can still text, Facebook, and even Skype since Wes downloaded it on to my laptop!" Jumping next to Blaine."Yeah, I guess you do need to be with your dad. But before you go how about one last duet?"

-GLEE-

Jacob took a peek out of his book ,realizing the train was coming to a stop. He pulled out his earphones, that were still playing Maroon 5s album, and quickly slipped them into his worn grey Jansport backpack with names and phrases from 7th grade.

He grabbed his bags from under him and quickly, and casually, walked down the aisle as people were beginning to scatter from their seats.

He walked off the train holding his only luggage, since his new school provided him with uniforms, and fastly walking on the platform to the main gates where his aunt and uncle were waiting for him.

He started remembering his life before this, before the accident. The happiest time in his life, and only the start as a freshmen! The perfect school, friends, and boyfriend. And just like that is was all gone in the matter of a single night.

He quickly was snapped out of his thoughts as he steeped out of the train station. The cool January Ohio air had quickly blew into his face, and made him wish he was wearing something warmer. He was wearing his favorite black jacket a black v-neck, his favorite Burberry scarf, and converse. (Even though he hated the typical gay stereotype, he loved clothes!)And even though he was starting to hate this weather, the air seemed so much cleaner compared to Los Angeles air.

"Jacob!" Jacob turned facing his new guardians, his uncle and aunt. "How was your trip?" his aunt said before bringing him into a tight hug.

"He has enough time to tell us in the car, but be looks like he's frozen!" his uncle taking his bag.

"Thanks," Jacob said as he followed his relatives to their car. He started drifting back in his memories and thoughts as they were starting conversing about things even wasn't paying attention to.

"Ok Jacob?" his aunt asked staring at the young man in questin. Jacob blinked a few times before realizing they were talking to him," Umm what happened?"

Jacob's aunt let out a small laugh," Parents were right, you are always in your own world," she paused as she got the keys from her purse, "we were talking about your school situation."

Jacob let out a sigh, as memories of his friend were starting to come up.

"We were able to get you a single dorm with your own bathroom!" she exclaimed as if this news would happy him, that If she used his trust fund money it would make him feel better.

Jacob put on his best happy face likes he's doneJacob put on his best face, covering his true emotions, like he's done a million times before. "Oh cool, I'm excited already!"

Jacob's aunt was in shock! She never expected him to be excited, which made her worried but shrugged it off and opened the car for Jacob.

As they settled into the white Tahoe truck, the conversation of Jacob's school situation wasn't as over as he hoped.

"We were able to see you're room and it's really nice! You have your own bed, couch, a desk, and this morning we dropped off your booms and DVDs from your old room, and we put in a little flat screen in today from your trust fund," she explained as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh cool," Jacob said trying to sound as positive as he could. He looked out the window and stared in a field of a white wonderland, a sight too beautiful for words.

"Sorry you can't stay longer with us but the school insisted you start immediately so you wouldn't fall behind," His uncle said turning back to see his nephew, "but don't worry you'll love it! They have an awesome football team, and an awesome choir-"

"Glee club honey," his wife corrected him.

"Well that sounds fun but I think I won't be joining any clubs this year. I just want to keep it simple," Thinking about his friends, and how they sang until they couldn't!

"Oh well that's all right you'll still have a good time," she said, as the car fell silent. Jacob's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled I out wondering who was texting him, and opened the message.

From Belen: _I read ur status on fbook and seen ur almost in Ohio! How cool we mis u already and are doing defying gravity in ur honor! I bet Sarah me and Paco would com up with a dance to it! While she attempts ur part .But she really can't do elphabas part lik u can! But yeah love u!_

Tears began to fall onto his screen ,as if they were the first raindrops to a storm. He wiped his eyes with his hands before putting his phone away without responding to the text.

He turned back to the window and after what felt forever, they soon started to see the school begin to appear right before Jacob. The tall brick towers fascinated Jacob. With snowing beginning to fall again, the building reminded him of Hogwarts school on Christmas day.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Jacob's aunt asked him as she pulled into a parking spot close to the school.

"Yeah it's speechless," it being true since Jacob's vocabulary has been suspended from missing so much school.

"Yeah let head to administration before settling down,"

The inside of the school was just as beautiful as the outside, with high ceilings, beautiful décor, polished hardwood floors, it looked as if this place was a palace he just stepped into.

They were able to reach it to the councilors office, but was curious to why the halls were empty and it was the fact it was a school day, but he didnt think much about it.

"So Jacob you're Uncle and Aunt tell me you come from Hollywood's Performing arts academy. How did you like it there?" the councilor asked.

Jacob began to choke back a few tears, thinking about his old school, his old life. He turned began and stared at the mid-aged man who seemed to be In his early 40s with out of date fashion sense, wearing a red bowtie with and awful sweater vest.

"Well.." Jacob managed to say, masking his emotions. "I loved it. I was able to join many clubs, and meet interesting people."

He turned back and scanned Jacob's transcripts and recommendation letters,"Aww it also shows you were able to out on the Wicked show in a males view?"

Jacob smiled in the memories of the show, "Yeah well I over the son defying gravity so we got some people to rewrite the story and I was able to sing it and play Elphaba,"

The counciler seemed interested in his talent, and after reading his grades he was surly something special. "Wow that's impressive. We have this glee club here called the Warblers, that I believe will interest," he began to write down something in a Post-It, "I'll have someone from the Warblers visit you," then placed his sticky on his computer, before grabbing papers for Jacob," And here's your schedule to your classes that you will start first thing tomorrow. And the number to your dorm, and here's a booklet on Daltons attire and behavior code. And, welcome to Dalton Academy!"

* * *

Jacob smiled and hugged his new guardians as they were saying goodbye. "Ahh and don't worry anytime you need us we're a phone call away," his aunt said as she took her husbands hand.

"Ok, thank you guys ." Evan said studying the map.

"And don't be afraid to meet new people. You may just find your true love here," his uncle whispered to him so low his wife only heard mumbles.

Jacob smiled in thanks. Although he didn't want love, he always appreciated his uncle being supportive of his life style.

Jacob walked down the corridor to where the dorms were located. He passed by many dorms before finding his dorm.

"Dorm 218. How joyful.." Jacob mumbled to himself as he took the key from his pocket and unlocked his new door.

He looked around his new room. His bed to one side ,next to his only window, of the room with black and red covers(matching the schools colors), then right across a black tall bookshelf ready for use, with a simple desk in between the two, with new textbooks for his classes. He placed his bags on the floor and walked towards his couch next to his bookshelf facing his drawers, and without fail his brand new tv. He thought for a moment if maybe he should try to find something on, but instead decided to unpack his bags, and boxes from his aunt and uncle.

* * *

-Jacob placed his last book on the shelf and fell back on his bed, relieved of his accomplishment of finally being done unpacking his last box. He looked around waiting for something to happen, but nothing, silence. Something he unknowingly hated. He walked towards his bookshelf and played his iPod on shuffle.

He laid back and closed his eyes, as Jazmine Sullivan played, letting his mind wonder...

_"Jacob come on stop playing around tell me!" Jacob turned facing his boyfriend, smile glued on his face. Jacob looked into his beautiful chestnut eyes that seemed to peer through his soul."Like I told you Tom I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise! That'll ruin the your whole fun watching me!" Jacob then looked back at his view out of the dashboards window, enjoying the beautiful lights from the building as they danced over a black background."Whatever... Hey you have something on your face," Tom said pointing to him."What? Where is it?" Jacob now shocked not knowing what is it."Right there.." Jacob said leaning in, lips pressed against his in a dance of lips. Fingers locked in Toms black soft hair, with Tom delivering his tongue and Jacob gladly accepting it. Tongues tied in fight no one pulled away, taking in much needed oxygen. Jacob stared at him wondering why he pulled."Are you ready?"_

**KNOCK!KNOCK!**

Jacob jumped, hearing sounds from the door. Jacob leaned towards the door, wondering who could it be.

"Hello? Is anyone here? My name is Blaine Anderson. Mr. Kroger told me you were interested in joining the warblers?"

**Thank you for reading! I just love Blaine an decided to do something different. Please don't hate me! And as I Know it's rather long and dragging but hey what can I do I'm a beginning writer!But anyway please review this and tell me if you like, and if you don't why you don't! Constructive criticism though please! And thanks again for reading! I'm very happy!:) and be in tune for CH.2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Heres chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

**Authors Note: I do not own GLEE!**

Jacob started for the door, debating on whether to open it or not. Besides he didn't want anything to do with glee club, what was glee club?

After much hesitation, and without meaning, opened the door.

"Hey.. You finally opened..."

**-GLEE-**

David paced the floor in frustration. Where had his lead singer gone? And why hadn't he answered his phone?

Placing his bag on the floor, Wes was freshly changed to handle their intense rehearsal. "What's wrong with you?" Questioning David.

"Blaine! He knew were starting rehearsals again today and he's no where to be seen! I've called him like a 100 times already!" Screaming to his co-leader.

"Dude calm down! Mr. Kroger told him to go talk to the new guy in Kurt's old room," placing his hands on friends shoulders "he said he'll cone as soon as he's done,"

"Ok good i was worried. Well I guess we should get started."

* * *

-Blaine looked around his friends old room. The room looked pretty similar with the exceptions of actual books filling the bookshelf and an empty picture frame placed on the desk."I see you're already settled in?" walking into the room "may I?" pointing to the couch.

Jacob nodded closing the door.

"So Mr. Kroger told me you sing?". Jacob turned to his visitor, leaning on his dresser, turning his into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well," Jacob started taking in a deep breath," I use to."

Blaine faced changed in confusion." You don't anymore?"

Jacob turned away from Blaine as this subject was difficult for him," I still do time to time, but it's hard because of my asthma." turning back his gaze to Blaine's hazelnut eyes, without realizing Blaine never took his eyes off of him.

Blaine could see in Jacob eyes how it was hard for him to talk about, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But if you want you can still audition. If it wouldn't compromise your health," he said, twiddling his thumbs.

Jacob thought twice about this glee thing. There must be more to it, he thought.

"Well I think it would be best if I didn't join. But thanks for the offer," giving a small grin.

"Well maybe we can hang out sometime," Blaine said, delivering a smile that would make a dentist jealous brightening the room."Maybe," Jacob said, as Blaine was getting up to leave.

"Well see you around," Blaine said exiting the room."Thanks for coming over,"

Falling on his bed, letting his mind fall into darkness.

* * *

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to youSinging someday it'll bring me back to you!_Jacob jumped, scattering searching for his phone_._

"Sarah?" Jacob still jumpy from his phone.

"Hey, were you asleep?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I was taking a nap. What do you need?" Jacob now a little crabby.

"Go on your facebook! We just posted something on your wall! while we were on a break from rehearsing our lines!"

Jacob looked at his alarm clock reading it was 7:30"You guys are still at practice?"

"Still? Just cause you left doesn't mean we change our time schedule."

Jacob in confusion,then remembering he was in a different time zone. "Oh yeah I'm 3 hours ahead of time,"

"Yeah check it out! But gotta get back back to rehearsal,"

"k," Jacob said closing his phone. Jacob moved to his desk, opening his white Mac laptop ,starting it up.

He moved the mouse to safari, typing in facebook. He immediately was sign into facebook and noticed he had two new notification at the top. He moved the mouse, clicking open.

Taking a quick glance he could see what Sarah was talking about, and a new friend request. From Blaine.

His heart started racing. _Could this mean he was into him?Jacob you take things to far_, he thought accepting the request. He could just want to be friends.

He then went to the posting Sarah was talking about. Tears started in his eyes as finished reading:

_Jacob we decided to sing Sunday Morning in ur honor! But then realized none of us brought a camera so we just decided to post it. Love you!_

Jacob wiped the tears from his face. Had he missed his friends that much?

He looked up, hearing a beep from his laptop. He looked in confusion, it was a IM from Blaine.

**Blaine :hey:P**

Jacob laughed at the sight of the tongue.

**Jacob:Aha,what's up?**

**Blaine:well I was wondering since it was ur first night if you wanted to grab a bite to eat?**

Jacob thought for a second. He could eat, but he wouldnt ever get him off his mind.

**Jacob:I'm not really hungry:/**

It took a while before Blaine write. Feeling defeat.

**Blaine : Oh maybe some other time.**

JAcob signed off , not responding to the last question….

* * *

**I hope you guys like it I just had to get their relationship started, and I know its kind of starting off slow but it will pick up next chapter! Remember read, review, TROLL! :)**


	3. Peppermint Breath

**Sorry this took so long I've been studying for finals this week so I've been so busy! But thanks for the reviews! And please keep reading an reviewing!**

**Authors disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Just my creativity:)**

* * *

It was only a couple classes. A couple turning into the end of Jacobs school day.

He moved through the halls, gracefully not contacting everyone. Well almost everyone, but of course with his luck he managed to run someone down.

"My bad I wasn't paying attention," Jacob said turning back to help him up.

"No problem!" reaching for Jacobs hand, "these halls are busier than a highway! Ahaha, I haven't seen you around,"

"I just transferred here," Jacob giving a small smile.

"Oh. Ok well my names Manuel, and if you couldn't tell I'm on of the only border hoppers here!" Jacob chuckled at the funny expression. Although Latinos were rare in Ohio (particularly Mexicans), he was very use to them being from California.

"Wow," Jacob still laughing," so what are you doing here?"

"Well," Manuel began," my parents are VERY overprotective, to say the least. And figured I would immediately impregnate the first girl I see. So there answer? Send him across the country to an all boy school."

Jacob nodded, listening to the Manuel story, looking back at him. Manuel was about average or less than, with shaggy black hair, and eye- catching green eyes.

Although Manuel was very cute and hilarious, he still couldn't get Blaine out of his head. What was it about him?

"So where are you going anyway?" Jacob snapped from his thoughts and looked back at Manuel, realizing they were already down the hall.

"Oh I needed to go to the library,"-"Ok? Did you not realize we passed it?" pointing to the library.

"Oh. Don't I look stupid," Jacob laughed walking back towards the library.-"Don't worry about me," Manuel left behind.-"Oh sorry, do you want to study with me?"

"Studying on your first day? Teachers pet!" Manuel laughing "just kidding but can't, me and my roommate are having a Black Ops marathon. But we'll go chill some other time," Manuel said walking off.

"Alright then." Jacob laughing on the way back.

**-GLEE-**

* * *

Blaine pulled the blankets off his face. For once this busy week rehearsing for the Warblers, he was glad to take a day to just relax and just sleep.

He moved from his bed and glided to his desk, pulling up his chair checking his facebook.

* * *

**_Kurt to Blaine: So what _**_goes_**_ on my Warbler friend?_**

**_Blaine: Why nothing my abandoning friend:(_**

**_Kurt: Thanks for making me feel worse:/-Blaine: it's ok:) lol I think I'm just going to eat and sleep this fine weekend. And yourself?_**

**_Kurt: Well the Delightful Rachael Berry has decided we needed rehearsals all week... For the next month-_-(Rachael Berry likes)_**

**_Blaine: Well good luck with that! XD_**

* * *

Jacob walked back to his room, unlocking his dorm but already he was hungry! He felt as if he didn't eat a thing in his life. So being his teenage-self, he decided to post it on his facebook.

Ricky: Is starving! I wonder if there are any restaurants walking distance from this school.

He turned walking to his drawer, stashed with assorted chocolate bars! He pulled out a Kit-Kat, and walked back to his laptop.

Blaine: Aha there's nothing walking distance. Driving distance maybe.. I was thinking of getting sushi at this restaurant Me and David go to. But he decided he wanted to go out with his gf.:/

Jacob thought for a moment. He was so hungry, and Blaine did offer to take him out. But he could leave his dorm.

* * *

**_Ricky: Hmm I would but I don't really want to leave.._**

**_Blaine: :/-Ricky: how about Take out? I have a movie I wanted to watch…But if u do come over strictly pjs!_**

****

_Blaine: Fine by me. See you in a few:)_

* * *

Jacob closed his laptop. _How far was sushi? And would he like The Wizard of Oz?_

Jacob moved from his chair, arranging things to perfection, and grabbed a pair of pajamas from his bottom drawer. He didn't like pajamas that much but he didn't want to get all dressed up for Blaine! And he surely didn't want him the only one dressed up.

Blaine moved down the hallway, in tow with their dinner, shuffling his slippers.-He was as excited for this dinner than a school boy in a candy store! Jacob wasn't ugly ,far from it, but still didn't compare to Kurt's porcelain like skin. Was he replacing Kurt?

Blaine stooped, standing in front if Jacobs room. He knocked a few times, jumping when Jacob opened the door.

"Sushi?" Blaine smiling holding up the bag.

"Yum," Jacob inviting him in.

* * *

Jacob looked over to Blaine sitting next to him. He seemed so, so perfect . The way his hair curled so beautifully untamed,and how his eyes glistened like the stars in the black sky.

Blaine laughed as Dorothy yelled at the lion. He moved his head their eyes locked togrther. "Good choice of movie," Blaine said, giving a small smile.

Jacob moved his gaze from Blaine. "Thanks it's my favorite movie. I use to watch it with my mom." Blaine could feel the atmosphere of the room change almost instantly.

"Oh. You don't anymore?" Blaine curious now.

Jacob took a deep breathe, staring at the TV. He moved his teary eyes back to Blaine's. "I...Well…She she's in a coma.."

Blaine scooted closer to Jacob. He could hear as Jacobs voice filled with sorrow. "I'm so sorry. may I ask how?"

Jacob eyes poured down tears, moving closer to Blain. "It was my fault. I...I... It was my first performance of Wicked at my school and my family came to support me. It went really well and they enjoyed it. But after that I wanted to go with my boyfriend to celebrate, instead with my family for pizza," Jacob paused wiping his face," I was so selfish. I wanted to be with him, and he didn't even care about me. All he wanted was sex. And once he got that he left me, dropped me off and never called me back. I ran to my room, not noticing I was alone, crying into my pillow." Jacob eyes widen as he continued" I woke up the next morning, ready as usual. But no one was home. I ran outside to check if the car was there, but when I checked people were setting up candles outside my house..."

Blaine, now only inches from Jacob, let Jacob rest his head on his softly warm chest.

"They were hit by a drunk truck driver, and it was all MY FAULT! I shod have been with them! I shouldn't have been with that jerk! It's all my fault they died!" Jacob now screaming into Blaine's chest.

Blaine held him tight, holding him, calming him. "Its not your fault. There was nothing you could have done,"

Jacob moved himself from Blaine's chest. Blaine wiping a tear from Jacobs face," Thank you for listening," and just with that leaned it and kissed him. Lips locked together, tasting Blaine's peppermint breath.

Blaine let go gasping for air. _Did that just happen? _He thought.

"I'm sorry. I dont know what came over me..." Jacob emotions all over the place, being embarrassed yet happy. Happier than he's ever been.

"No it's ok," Blaine giving a small chuckle, "I liked it," leaning in taking Jacobs lips.

* * *

**I hope you guys like and I promise the next chapter will be here faster then you think! Review read TROLL!**


End file.
